


Best Friends

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [14]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Best Friends

There was never anyone he could trust when he was at Manticore, but now that he was out in the world Alec was beginning to think that might be changing; he knew if he was going to go through with dating Logan then he as going to have to admit to the people around him that he was bisexual, since they were going to start noticing anyway, so he decided to start with Max.


End file.
